Shift
by throttle
Summary: Stiles doesn't really know how this all came to be, and frankly, he's not going to question it. Fem Derek. Underage. First time. Feels.


**Just some feels. This sucks. I was bored. Fem Derek. First time. Underage. Explicit content. Enjoy if you can.**

The first time, its so terrible. Stiles figures that he will fight the embarrassment the rest of his miserable little life. He always thought it was going to be with Lydia, at best, or maybe that nerdy-cute but slightly overweight girl from his economics class.

Not some broody, self loathing, sexy older woman who just so happened to be a werewolf. Dana's face creeps into his minds eye; the dark eyes and hair, olive tinted skin, full bottom lip glistening with saliva when she pulls away from his shoulder, nails digging in and hips rolling in a way that would make a pornstar in her prime jealous- and now he has a boner. In Biology. **Wonderful.**

Its not like it was bad as in it was _bad_. He's pretty sure that he's heard somewhere that sex is like pizza, even when its bad, its still pretty good.

This is through no fault on Dana's end. Well, actually maybe a little...if she didn't wear such tight pants, and he could **NOT** believe that her bra and lacy panties were a matching se- Stiles adjusts himself discreetly and hopes his lab partner doesn't notice.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he focuses on the task at hand, and prays for the bell to signal the end of the day. A pinch on his forearm makes him jerk and give a sharp inhale.

_"Jesus what-" _

His partner is looking at him like he is some sort of sideshow attraction, leaning away from him with a pure look of horror on her face. Suddenly she's pointing at his crotch. "I hope that cutting open some poor animal isn't a fetish of yours of something Stiles. That's disgusting." With a nervous laugh, he pulls a text book down to cover himself. "Uh, No. Ahaha. Uhm, its kinda just something we can't control ya know? Just like how you bleed once a month and that **TOTALLY** isn't any of my business what comes out of-annddd I'm going to shut up now."

He's flushed, hard and very not sexually frustrated. He's got a hot she-wolf for a girlfriend, who just so happens to have lots of stamina and be in heat at the current time. He's always satisfied.

In the last 35 days Stiles hasn't slept a wink, the black haired woman slipping into his bedroom every night and sliding onto him like he's some sort of race horse. And not like he minds, _no way_, he's about as lucky as he can be; but she's starting to wear him down. With her marking and scenting and talk of mates and belonging to each other now. He's not sure how wolves couple but he's pretty sure its for life. Which is frightening and pretty **fucking** awesome at the same time. Dana's hot. Smokin' hot. But she's his first and not to mention a fucking **WEREWOLF.**

Stiles always thought he would have slept with a harem of women by this time in his life, nevermind you that he is only 17 years old, a boy can dream. He's kinda-sorta just worried that it may be just sex to the woman, all her talk of mating to lure him into the process. Which really, she doesn't need to do because from the moment she snatched him against her and bent her head to kiss him, Stiles has been under her spell.

To this day he's still not really sure how it all came to be. One minute he's busy video-chatting with Scott, the next thing he knows the other boy stills, types that Dana is behind him and closes the vid down. Stiles spins around in the chair to give her a stern talking to, she's got to stop fucking sneaking up on him and breaking into his room but the wolf is hauling him up outta his chair and laying one on him.

He's surprised, oh yes, but he's just gonna go along with it. So they're kissing and Stiles is managing to somehow ask her questions in between and she's mumbling something about a 2 week cycle of heat and how she wants him and then they're getting naked and Dana is rising above him & sliding down onto him with a throaty moan. Stiles is choked up on thoughts and word vomit and the fact that **DANA HALE IS RIDING HIM** and _oh God_ he's coming to quick with a embarrassing whine; he comes back down from his high to the sight of Ms. Sourwolf perched across his chest with an eyebrow raised.

Dana then proceeds in teaching him how to go down on her and Stiles is trying to keep her quiet cause his dad is home but the vision of this beautiful woman thrashing hard and crying out is because of him is just the greatest thing.

His phone beeps in his pocket at the same time the bell gives a familiar shrill. Stiles is packing up and trying to discreetly read the text.

**I'm coming over later, be home.**

He huffs and texts back a quick _Yes, Miss Bossy_ and he knows she's gonna growl at that, she growls at everything. (Like his neighbors cat, who is not really to scared of the Big Bad Wolf for some odd reason.)

Later on, she's gathered against his chest, legs tangled with his when she tells him. Stiles' free hand stills from where he was rubbing a pattern of her name on her arm. Dana sits up slightly on his chest to peer up at him, dark eyes not giving away much.

Stiles is suddenly rolling her over and covering her with his weight, pushing her underwear to the side and sliding in with a smooth stroke. Dana is staring at him in a way that evokes some pretty awesome feel good emotions and he's mumbling softly against her mouth, _I love you too,_ and at the same time she's arching up into him with a quiet cry, but he's not speeding up. Stiles wants this one to be making love, not fucking, and Dana seems to catch on quickly. The she-wolf hooks a leg around his hip, and he fumbles hard against her like they haven't doesn't this a million times already Jesus-and she's rolling up into him gently.

Before he knows it he can feel her start to shift, the telltale sign that she's coming, and he's proud that he can get her there first, this beautiful and moody woman. She's hooking her hand around the back of his neck to pull him to her, kissing him softly and mummering against his mouth. _"I love you.."_ And somewhere deep inside, he feels something shift.

**End.**


End file.
